if we were once friends
by bakechan
Summary: Kimiko has a cousin that came over to the temple. kimiko and Anna are both in love with raimundo. when people of the past arrive, changes in thought and heart will change
1. Chapter 1 acting strange

hello this is my first fic. so please give me your critisisim!  
and I DONOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! even if i baddly wish i did!

on with it.

kimikos pov.

i'm so happy that anna is coming. it's been so long. it's been the most perfect day! a new shen gong wu reveald it'self. called: book of many tales. you say what you want to apear and, BOOM! there it is. Jack didn't event put up a fight. and wuya didn't show up!  
and raimundo asked me to go on a walk with him this afternoon. finnaly things are turning my way.

So kimiko loged of the computer and headed into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Raimundo was the only one that hadn't shown up.  
" hey has anyone seen raimundo?" asked dojo.  
" no" was the answer that came to him in unison.  
"why?" asked kimiko.  
for a second everyone stared at her,she had been acting wiered whenever it came to rai. "what! i'm just curious" she snapped back.  
" master fung is looking is looking for him"  
everyone sat down to eat and it was a silent dinner. clay was enjoying his meal like always, kimiko was too worried and spend most of her time thinking, omi was the only one that was playing playing around with his food.

hope you liked it! it depends on this chapter if i keep going.! R&R 


	2. sorrow and meets

For those who reviewed, I am forever grateful!  
This is my first fic so I am not the best.  
Now on with the story.

Kimiko sat alone in the meditation hall waiting for Raimundo. It had been hours that he had disappeared. As she gave up and headed to her room, she heard someone at the gate. 'it must be Rai' she said to herself. It was him. His eyes were red. He had been crying.  
"Rai! What happened?" said Kimiko running towards him.  
" My dad, Kimiko he's dead." Raimundo hugged Kimiko tightly as tears came down his face. Kimiko enjoyed his hug ,but wished that it was for a different occasion. she held on to as well. Raimundo broke the silence and the hug and said, " Kimiko why are you up so late? You should be asleep like the others." he said trying to put up a smile.  
"we were supposed to go on a walk this afternoon. Remember?" she said quietly Raimundo had completely forgotten about that. He said that the time was not right. That it be better if they had their walk some other time. With that they left to their rooms.

The next morning, everyone did as normal. Raimundo tried not to show the sad sorrow that he had in his heart. He tried to be his cheerful self. Try to crack some jokes but it wasn't the same. The boys suspected, but Kimiko knew she tried to be discreet about it since Raimundo obviously didn't want them to know.

Right then Kimiko's cell began to ring.  
"mushi,mushi!…Anna! You're here? Where? Okay" Kimiko said hanging up.  
Kimiko without saying anything, ran out to speak to master Fung. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo just stared in confusion.

Kimiko came back to the others with a girl at her side. "hey! Everyone! I want you to meet Anna, she's a friend from France!" Kimiko lied. It was her cousin, but still her friend.  
"bonjure! My name is Anna. Kimiko has told me so much about all of you!." she said Raimundo couldn't help but stare and blush she was a beautiful girl. She had black hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing a short denim skirt with a sunny yellow top. Though Raimundo's grief he was still a guy that liked to see pretty girls he couldn't help but smile.

Tell me what you all think! It really helps me! R&R 


	3. i sad encounter

**Welcome again! Thank you for those who reviewed!  
I'll try to make my chapters longer it's just school is kind of messing up my plans, but fear not I'm almost to the point of success!**  
- 

Raimundo Blushed as the girl introduced herself. " this is Clay, Omi, and Raimundo." They all smiled and said hello. All except Raimundo. Anna looked into Raimundo's eyes. She could see his grief for his father. Anna was studying psychology so she knew what was happening.  
When everybody left Kimiko took Anna for a tour around the temple. "Kimiko," she said " that boy, Raimundo. Did he lose someone?" she asked curiously.  
Kimiko stared at her cousin oddly. "how did you know?" the Japanese girl said. "I saw it in his eyes. Grief. I've been studying psychology in my spare time. I doesn't go very far since I'm not psychic. But I've seen that look before." Kimiko knew what she was talking about. Anna was there to support Kimiko when the loss of her mother. She knew what Raimundo was going through. "yeah, his father died only a couple of days ago. He's been bummed out. Try not to tell anyone" Kimiko pleaded "don't worry I won't"  
With that they finished their tour.

They sat down in the meditation garden to catch up on what they had missed the past few years. "I met someone." said Anna. "really! Is he cute?" asked Kimiko " we went out for two years. He died recently." she said with some tears coming down.

Flash back

'this camping trip sucks! How dare he bring her along!' said Anna walking through the woods.  
As she walked under the full moon. She saw a figure kicking and punching in the middle of a field. HE was alone. She would've left him there but she was mad as hell to go back. So she just stood there watching him.. After a while probably after midnight. He disappeared into the shadows. Anna clenched her fist as someone reached out to her, "It's not right to spy on people you know." said a male voice she literally jumped up a couple of inches. She turned around to see a, tall black haired boy. He had brown eyes. But his skin was pale almost completely white.

"who are you?" was all Anna said.  
" who are you?" said the male "I'm Anna DiCamil. You?" she answered to the stranger.  
" Leonardo" he said quietly

End of flash back "Anna! Anna!" said Kimiko "where are you?" "huh? Oh" Anna decided to tell Kimiko her story (a/n: you'll read the rest along the way)

Kimiko listened to Anna's story. By now she was in tears. " and every since I haven't found anybody that I love as much as him." said Anna wiping the tears from her eyes. "oh Anna I didn't know it was like that. Is that why you dumped Harvey?" asked Kimiko intrigued. Anna just nodded.

It was late now. The moon was out. Kimiko showed Anna to her room. Which was right next to Raimundo's room. Anna got ready for bed and laid down on her mat. Still thinking about what she had told Kimiko. Hours later she was asleep.

The next morning. When she woke up, everyone was a wake and training. 'so this is what cousin Kimiko does here.' Everyone soon met her for breakfast. And they all sat together. Raimundo in the middle of Kimiko and Anna. 'wow. It's been along time since I've sat so close to a cute boy. ' Anna thought. Anna didn't speak much until Clay started a conversation.  
" I bet France is a mighty nice place to live in." said the cowboy.  
" it sure is. I've never been anywhere other than France and Japan. It's my first time in china." she answered " I bet there's a lot of hot girls in France." said Raimundo smiling.  
Anna noticed that some of the sadness in Raimundo's eyes was gone. That made her smile.  
Kimiko noticed the smile that Raimundo gave Anna. It wasn't the regular smile it was a different one. Kimiko couldn't help but to feel jealous. " Hey Anna! Your mom told me about you having an award for best tennis player" said Kimiko changing the subject.  
" oh yeah. I won fist place at the national championships, if I'm lucky I'll go world wide." Anna didn't like playing tennis. She was forced to do that by her parents. Since she wanted to belike the other normal girls that had an actual social life. Tennis took up most of her time.  
Kimiko wasn't proud of herself either. Being jealous for her own cousin. Raimundo started to throw out some jokes, omi some of his slang, and clay some metaphors. Kimiko and Anna just laughed at everything they said . When all was finished. Everyone left to do their chores. Kimiko waited last so she could get a chance to speak with Rai. " hey Rai. I was wondering if you wanted to go and take a walk this afternoon. Talk about how things?" Kimiko asked nervously. " oh Kim. I think it would be impolite with your friend here don't you think? By the way she's really cute…not that your not pretty, or anything." Raimundo thought that, that last comment would make Kimiko blow since she had a such a bad temper. Kimiko just smiled and said "ok" then they left.

**This was two pages. Please review I hope you liked it!**


	4. the red butterfly!

HELLO TO THOSE WHO HAVE ENTERED MY WORLD. ( I sound creepy in my head.) yep today I'm happy so this chapter might come out weird. But to those who reviewed thank you for the criticism!  
"so what's the wu Kimiko?" asked Raimundo. " It's the red butterfly! It's a red ruby that looks like a butterfly. It can also be very poison's . Just like the sapphire dragon it's a last resource." Kimiko answered his question.  
' the red butterfly.' thought Anna

-flash back-  
"This is so stupid!" argued Anna. " why do I have to do this! It's boring!" she continued " now Anna Marie we've talked about this! It's better to play tennis than to go frolicking around kicking into the sky like your cousin Kimiko!" said a tall woman.  
" don't say what you don't know Mother! She does more than that! Why are you so obsessed to make me better than Kimiko? She's my older cousin, Two years older than me! A sister that I never had! You never gave me a sister!" Anna snapped back " YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY TENNIS AND YOU WILL WIN THAT 'RED BUTTERFLY'" there was along moment of silence.  
-end of flash back-

"ohhhh" moaned Anna. As the others boarded dojo. " hey Anna! Come on! We're leaving!" called Kimiko. Anna ran towards her. Anna sat on the end, then Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. They flew up in the sky. As they got lower and lower, Anna recognized the lands more and more. They were in London, Wimbledon. One of the most known tennis centers in the world.

"here we are! London!" said the green dragon Anna's stomach clenched together, she felt as if she was to play a match today. "hey Anna! Isn't this where you are going to play when you go to nationals?" Kimiko said "uh huh." said Anna holding her stomach tight. "are you okay?" asked Raimundo.  
" yeah, I'm just kind of nervous, seeing the stadium and all" she said softly. Raimundo put his arm round her neck and said "I'm sure you'll' do great when you get here!" she couldn't help but blush. And this Kimiko saw.

"Hey you guys! Get over here!" yelled Kimiko. They walked into the stadium. There was all kinds of trophies in glass cases. And on one special one with lights that illuminated it, and infer red obviously (from what Anna observed) so that no one would get near it. Omi walked towards it but Anna held him back. " don't get to close Omi! There's infer red. If you get to close it will sound of the alarm." she said to Omi, and then to the rest of the warriors. "can I help you kids?" said a deep male voice, that made everyone jump. " yes sir! We need that red butterfly! Can we please have it?" asked Omi straight out The man laughed and said " well what don't you know? Aren't you kids the second group of people that asked for it." that told them that Spicer was here. " except he tried to steal it., but ill tell you what I told him. 'unless you play tennis, and are willing to go against national the champ, I can't give you the 'red butterfly'." he said. They all turned to look at Anna. "what?" she said playing dumb.  
-  
Mean while at the Spicer's

" Jack you idiot! Why didn't you just take it and ran for it?" said wuya " look if they didn't give it to me, they won't give it to them. I'll just return tonight block the infer red and badum! The wu is ours!" said jack upgrading his bots.  
" what ever ! As long as you get the shen gong wu!" said wuya, " and by the way, don't tell anything to chase about this!"she added 

OKAY! SO I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! -MAAAH!- (some one hog tied in the corner of a dark room) HEHE! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE NEXT TIME! TAKE A GUESS! -winer gets an icecream cone!- 


	5. getting ready

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and MelOta for taking a guess! Ice cream for you!**

**Bundle in the back: where am I?  
Me: in my authors note.  
Bundle: who are you?  
Me: on WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

" What? Me!" said Anna still holding her stomach tight.  
" you will do a most wondrous job! I'm sure of it!" said Omi smiling.  
" Anna! You are the only one that really knows how to play, just think how proud your mother will be!" Kimiko pleaded

'If only you knew what my mom thinks of you' Anna thought to herself " ohh" moaned Anna as Kimiko pushed her into the stadium.  
Anna walked in still nervous . She got like this every time she was a bout to play a match. " Well I guess you must be the completion." said a young lady, about the age of Anna, as she circulated Anna.

"her! Anna is supposed to go against her? She can't be the world champ?" whispered Raimundo to Kimiko.

" y-you are the world Champion?" Asked Anna nervously.  
"yep it's me! Why? Didn't think I could be good enough for my age? Well look who's talking!" she retorted.

The girl handed Anna a racket and signaled her to get in position.

With jack

" jack just be nice to her!" said Mrs. Spicer. " jack we haven't had a young girl in this house since your cousin Megan last came!" Mr. Spicer added.  
Jack just stared in hatred and Marched to his "evil layer" "who do they think they are? To invite a exchange student to our house! And none other from Texas! All I need is some Texan Girl walking around adding metaphors to everything I say!" grunted Jack pounding the table.  
_'Why does she have to come here?'_ thought Jack '_why not some other place! We're not the only people in this country"_

* * *

**This was my chapter sorry it's too short but in too much of a hurry!**


	6. Claire and sadness

ICE CRAM FOR ALL! Thanks for all of your reviews! MelOta I do believe you are right the world will blow up…(well sort of it usually does when Kimiko gets angry)

* * *

Normal POV-

"Dojo does this count as a Xiaolin showdown?" asked Omi

"well they are fighting over a shen gong wu…so technically, yes they are." at dojo's words the ground split. The stadium rose up. Anna was wearing a white skirt along with a matching shirt. Her hair was still in a ponytail with two strips of hair that went down to her cheeks. At first she was confused and scared, then she remembered that Kimiko had told her about these strange events. After her long look at the others, she turned back to the girl. "gong yi tam pi!" yelled dojo. Now the two girls just stared at the talking green reptile. "that thing talks?" said the champ. "it means 'ready set go!'" Kimiko yelled in answer to their expressions Anna turned to Raimundo who gave her a quick thumbs up and a smile. She didn't know how but that smile and thumbs up gave her the courage to play. "all right ! You have first serve!" that started the game.

The opponent served the ball and hit it, they passed the tennis ball in between each other, back and forth. "come on! Anna! You can beat her!" Rooted Kimiko "Go Anna!" that was omi. " woo ee! You can do it Anna!" clay yelled. " Girl you know your better than her!" Raimundo cheered "come on Anna!" he added.

Anna's heart missed a beat. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. The ball was coming towards her. She remembered Raimundo's words and as the ball came she hit it so hard it seemed as it was in flames. The champ missed and fell to her knees "I lost I lost!" she wept. The stadium went back to normal as if nothing had happened. In Anna's hands was nothing when they went to congratulate her. "where's the wu?" asked Kimiko. "well since none of them had something to wager there was nothing to retreat, but since it was also a challenge for a 'name' (a/n: challenged to be the world champion) She should give it to her" said dojo jerking his head to a sobbing girl. "here and please leave soon she is taking this pretty hard" said a the tall man from before. Anna had the red butterfly in her hands now. She gave it to Kimiko and walked to the girl. " excuse me," she started " I don't want the name of champion. I just want the red butterfly. I have no use to become a champion. And I'd rather compete with you in the tournament" Anna added.

"but why? That red butterfly was special! It's an antique! There's other out there! Why this one! I wanted so bad that butterfly! It's worth millions it has a long history! In the name of tennis! If I was to win the next world tournament, it would have been mine! I woul have been it's rightful owner!" keep the name, I won't accept it!" were the last words Anna said to her before she turned around and walked away.

'if I took the world Champion thing my mother would never let that go. Kimiko is my best friend I would never do anything to make her back away. Why my mother is like that I don't know.' were Anna's thoughts.

"go Anna! That was amazing! My c- friend the world tennis champion" congratulated Kimiko.

"I left the name behind I'm not the world champ. My mother wouldn't let me live down to it. I don't want to be the champion." she said looking down.

with Jack

* * *

"what am 'I' doing here?" Jack argued. He hated to wear suits and ties. It made him feel like he was trapped in a clothes that could change the judgment that he wanted for himself (and it did).

"now Jack we already talked! We are here to meet Clarissa! And I want you to give a good first impression!" said his mother she was wearing a formal dress, that made her look much younger than she was. Mr. Spicer was also wearing a suit and tie. He looked like a taller version of jack except with black hair.

"Come on Jack. It makes you look more…more manly!" said jack's dad.

Jack indeed felt offended by his father, but of course he mostly always felt like that when he had some sort of a conversation with him. His mother was just over protective and was a neglector at the same time. Jack liked it that way too. It gave him an excuse to do what he wanted, with ought repercussions. So Jack took whatever was thrown at him, knowing that that was the price for his 'evil'.

At last the plane arrived. And the passengers were walking out. Out came a sixteen year old, black haired, girl With brown eyes.  
"Clarissa! Over here honey!" said Mrs. Spicer

"oh mom!" groaned Jack "Jack say hello to Clarissa." "hi" said jack with an attitude.

"hello! Jack! Please Call me Claire!" said the girl.

back at the temple

* * *

Kimiko finally had that walk with Raimundo. The one she had been waiting for so long. "your friend is an incredible!" Started Raimundo.

"yeah she's played since…Now that I think about it she started to play when I left for the temple." she said curiously.

"yeah, remember the first day at the temple." Raimundo smiled.

"how to forget? That was a day of many new openings for a new life" said Kimiko.

" Kim look out!" he yelled reaching out for a falling Kimiko.  
He had her now. His hands around her, and Kimiko holding on to him. Her Blues oceanic eyes, met his green emerald eyes. They both moved in for a kiss. Until they did kiss. It was a light kiss. But what Kimiko didn't know was that right at that moment what was going through his head was one person only. Anna. Raimundo pulled away and Kimiko smiled.

"Kimiko! I'm sorry! So sorry!" and he turned around and speed walked to his room.

"Sorry for what?" Kimiko's eyes started to water, and tears came running down.

* * *

I'm in tears right now! This was a difficult chapter for me! -gasp-  
-turns around and hugs the bundle-

Bundle: wha? Me: -mumble mumble-  
Bundle: oh! She says to review.  
Me: -mum-  
Bundle: please


	7. helping the rival without knowing it

BUNDLE: Now everyone, tie is still a little emotional from the last chapter so don't act so surprised!  
ME: thank you for reviewing! Cyber hugs for all! -turns to the bundle- you know we need a shorter nick name for you?  
Bundle: HOW ABOUT MY REAL NAME! I HELP YOU AND YOU KIDNAPP ME!  
ME: hey your happy aren't you?  
BUNDLE: yeah I am…  
Me : from now on you're bud!  
Bud: -sigh- Okay…

* * *

Kimiko ran to her room shedding tears like rivers. "Kimiko? Are you all right?" asked a small yellow figure, it was omi. "yeah, Omi just leave me alone okay?" she replied in almost a whisper. Omi went into the Kitchen and sat down with clay and Anna. " what's wrong omi?" asked Anna. "Kimiko is crying, she is very sad." he said looking at Anna's shoes. "she is?" Anna asked, but didn't wait for an answer she was already half way to her room. "Kimiko?" she asked before entering. "can I come in" for a moment no one answered, but their later was a reply. " come on in," she said with a quivery voice. "why are you crying like that?" Anna asked. " Has a Guy ever said I'm sorry for kissing you?" Kimiko could barely say anything. " well who is he?" Anna asked curiously. Kimiko thought for a second . She couldn't tell Anna it was Raimundo. Anna may seem sweet but she too can really pack a punch. " a guy in Tokyo," Kimiko was trying to thinking fast. "well, did it ever occur to you that maybe he thought that you didn't want a kiss, maybe he felt like he was somehow hurting you." Kimiko sat there and a smile painted in her face, " I bet your right." and the two girls hugged.

* * *

with Jack

"so here this will be your bedroom," said the woman, opening a door to a big and beautiful room. "I hope it makes you feel comfortable." she continued. "wow! I'm sure I will be comfortable! It's very…big!" Claire said amazed. Soon she was left alone in the big room. " so how do you like it here? Having fun getting all the attention" said jack trying to force a jealous expression. He wasn't jealous he just didn't like it having a girl around he's house. Especially not a goody two shoes! Jack was going to try to make her stay as miserable as possible. But for the most part he knew he was going to have a good time playing around with the girl. "oh! Jack your parents have been very hospitable. I hope we can get along!" she said putting on a nice and sincere smile. She walked up to Jack and gave him a hug. Jack just stood there in the arms of the girl wondering why she would hug him at all? She finally let go of him " Is you're hair naturally that color?" she said crossing her arms. "huh? Oh yeah it is." he answered her question rubbing his head. He threw a smile at her. And she smiled back. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He was still rubbing his head and smiling. When he realized what happened, he smacked his forehead and went into the basement. "why was I like that! Am I so stupid! But she does have a very beautiful smile. Let's just hope she's not short tempered like Kimiko, Kimiko…" he said her name in a whisper as if he said it louder she would appear and cut his tong.

* * *

back at the temple rai's POV

Why is this happening to me! I just kissed Kimiko thinking it's Anna! I don't even know Anna! But just by looking at her you can tell she's a sweet innocent girl. A beautiful one too. I guess I do have a minor crush on her. It's obvious since whenever I look at her I feel like I have nothing in life but her.

normal POV

Raimundo sat there at the koi pond looking at the colorful fish that swam in it. " Raimundo? Is that you" said a distant voice. Raimundo turned around and saw Anna standing there looking at him. "Are you all right.?" she asked smiling. He signaled her to come sit beside him. So she walked over to him and sat next to him. "you have beautiful eyes, you know that?" he asked smirking. Anna blushed and smiled. You have very pretty eyes too. Raimundo began to stroke Anna's hair. She looked up and stared into his eyes. They were so close to kissing but, the voice of master Fung broke them apart. Raimundo practically jumped and cursed under his breath.

* * *

ME: I hope you liked the chapter!  
BUD: please review! 


	8. a little more to remember

**TIE/me: it's such a beautiful day to be locked in your room updating!  
BUD: -muffled- let me out!  
TIE: No!  
BUD: -still muffled- I'll suffocate!  
TIE: a normal person doesn't lock themselves in the closet! Now lets proceed with the story!  
BUD: -muffled- you forgot the reviews! -cough- and you locked me in!  
TIE: thanks to those who reviewed! Now on with it!  
BUD: -cough- I'll call my lawyer! I'll sue!**

* * *

Raimundo's POV

* * *

Why'd master Fung have to come and ruin it! Damn! Why do I feel this way anyways! Maybe I'm serious for once! I need to get to know her better! For now I just want that kiss!

Normal POV

* * *

Master Fung interrupted Raimundo and Anna. " Raimundo, I have a message to give all of you! I'm sure Anna knows what it is about." said the old man smiling. They all followed him with ought speaking. Felling to awkward to do it. When they arrived at the main hall there was only Omi and Clay. So to Raimundo it seemed that the news was about Kimiko. He just hoped that it wouldn't have to do with what had happened moments ago. "Kimiko's birthday is near," started the elderly monk, " Anna's visit was to plan a surprise, being that she turns 16. Anna will reach all of Kimiko's closets friends, the rest of you will get the preparations ready. The party should be in one week." Master Fung finished and walked out.

"so it's almost Kimiko's birthday?" omi asked scratching his bald head. "why didn't she tell us?" he continued. "well Kimiko doesn't like to tell people her birthday. It's part of a childish game. For guys. If the guy likes her, he'll do whatever it takes to get her birthday. No asking her dad. Only Keiko and me know, and master Fung, and the schools and hospitals. You get the point." she said flashing a sweet smile. "oh" was the response they all gave her.

With jack

* * *

Jack laid there asleep and snoring in between the robots when a knock startled him. "Jack? Jack are you in there?" asked a voice "huh? Wah? Come in" he said half asleep. "Jack your parents called. They said they were on an emergency business trip in D.C. they said that they don't know when they'll be back." she said looking around the room. "hey! Who gave you permission to come in!" he said fully awake now. "you did." she replied still looking around.

Her black hair had some sort of green glow to it, like Kimiko's blue glow. Why was it that Jack always ended up thinking about Kimiko. He admits that he has a slight crush on her. But Kimiko didn't have the same qualities as this one. She'd be perfect for jack, IF she was evil. "hey, I have a question." he said breaking the silence in the room. "what is it?" she turned to him. "are you evil?" Claire raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. " what kind of question is that?" she sounded demanding. "what kind of person are you?" Jack answered with another question. " well, I'm a straight 'a' student.." oh jack new it! She was another goody two shoes. " I may seem sweet but, I'm someone you don't want to mess with." jack raised his head. "you're not." he asked interested. "nop! I'm not! Hey I'm bored aren't you?" she asked, but Jack ignored the last part of her comment he was being struck with a brilliant idea! "you said you were bored eh? how'd you like to work for me?" Claire stared again "work?" "well it'll get rid of your boredom." she smiled and sighed. "all right what do I have to do?"

back at he temple

* * *

"so after this your leaving?" Raimundo didn't know why but he felt that he just had a sword struck directly through his heart. "why?" he asked trying to hide some sort of emotional pain. "well I don't belong here, and I have to go to school." it was getting late and omi and Clay went to bed. That left Anna and Raimundo alone. "hey you want to go for a walk?" he asked. "sure" Raimundo held out his hand to help her up, and she took it. They began to walk around the garden he stopped. He turned her around so that they were facing each other and looked her in the eyes. He grabbed her head in between his hands and kissed her straight on the lips. Anna stood there stupefied as he held her. She closed her eyes and began to put her hands around his neck and the kiss developed into a bigger one. They stood there in the middle of many plants and flowers. But all of a sudden a thought crawled into Anna's mind.

Flash back

* * *

" Oh this is beautiful!" Anna sat in the middle of the field as he set up the picnic.  
"and under the moon and stars!" she smiled and he came to her and gave her a hug.  
'how I wished you would give me a kiss instead!' were her thoughts!

End of flash back

* * *

They separated and he looked into her eyes. "you're my first kiss you know." she whispered. Even the crickets were louder but Raimundo heard her. " then I hope it was special" and he kissed her once more. He hugged her tightly, "I don't want you to go." he whispered. They walked back to their rooms. Raimundo feeling happy, and Anna sad, angry, confused she didn't know how to feel. "I finally kissed her. It was the most sweet kiss I have ever had. Better than any other kiss I've had." he whispered to him self.

Anna sat there on her mat, rubbing her fingers over her lips. "my first kiss" for once she forgot the old grief's and her mother's obsessions. All her past was forgotten. 'no! it just can't be like that!' she thought. 'I swore that my love was only for him' she thought 'he may have died young, but he made me swear' tears came down her cheeks. Just then Raimundo called her name. " Anna Are you all right ? Are you crying?" he asked and he opened the curtain. "is it because of me?" he asked. "no! of course not!" she was still crying. He kneeled down beside her and wiped her tears and hugged her. Kimiko was looking at them from her room. And she too began to cry.

jack

* * *

The boy and the girl were eating dinner. " so jack, what kind of person are you?" she asked sitting closer to him. she smelled so beautifully. Jack had the temptation of playing with her hair but he contained himself. "What's there to know I'm an evil boy genius." Jack said smiling. "do you have girl friend?" she asked intuitively, she knew the answer, she just wanted to play around. "no" he said in almost a whisper. "it's okay! I don't have a boyfriend! Let's go watch a movie!" she said standing up and taking his hand. Just then wuya walked in. "Jack! Where have you be- who's she?" asked wuya. "she's an exchange student." he answered "why is she holding your hand?" at that moment they immediately let go. "err" he started "who are you? Jacks hidden girlfriend? Jack did you lie to me?" she turned to wuya and then to Jack. "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT!" jack and wuya said in unison. "just a guess" she shrugged. "she's too old! and i mean look at her!" jack added. "Jack! you better watch that mouth." was all wuya said.

* * *

**TIE: bud? Bud? BUNDLE?  
-silence-  
TIE: -opens the closet door- !  
BUD: -grabs tie and chokes her- THIS IS BETTER THAN SUEING! -grunts- please grrrr! Review -grunts-  
TIE: -gack- help - gack- me!  
BUD: no please don't! you know she deserves this!  
TIE: -gasp- I need nicer people/things to talk to! -cough/gasp- someone who can take a joke! -squirms- MURDER! -GASP-**


	9. an impulse and kimiko's birthday!

**TIE: you know what bud? Let's start of clean okay?  
BUD: yeah I guess that's a good idea.  
TIE: -hugs bud- thanks to all of those who reviewed! Cyber hugs to all!  
BUD: ow!**

Normal POV

Raimundo still held Anna. And Kimiko was still watching them. 'how could she!' thought Kimiko. Anna held Raimundo for dear life. "I'm sorry Raimundo," she let go of him. "What happened, can't be anymore." she said standing up. "what? Why? Anna I know we barely met but I-I, love you." Kimiko practically screamed, but she managed to keep it in her head. "Anna, I know this seems a little awkward, but it's the truth. I've never been serious like this for any other girl. An-" he started but was interrupted by Anna. "Raimundo I swore loyalty to- someone else. I wasn't thinking and he was, I felt like there would be no one else." she kept lowering her voice. Kimiko sadness was now happiness. "but you said I was your first kiss?" Raimundo tries to hold back tears. Why did he feel this way! She was just a girl. " you were." Why couldn't he just forget. Because he knew that what he felt was really love. " I don't care!" he said clenching his fists. "I know I love you!" he was shedding tears now. Anna walked to him and held his hands. She didn't know what came over her but she kissed him. She broke away and hugged him. "try to forget" he whispered in her ear, "forget, and stay with me." he kept going. Kimiko didn't see this she was too busy celebrating some emotional victory in the kitchen. "he's mine! I'll confess on my birthday! Birthday. I wonder if he knows about my birthday?"

_One week later Kimiko's Birthday!_

" So every things ready?" she asked the guys. "yeah." they all answered. " and whatever you do if you see Kimiko don't tell her it's her birthday! She'll get the wrong impression. Okay?" she told them but Raimundo was too busy just contemplating Anna's beauty. "Raimundo did you listen?" she asked shaking him. "huh? Oh yeah I listened." he gave her a smile. "good!" she stared into his eyes.

**With jack remember a week has passed!**

Claire fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. She woke up to a loud bang that seemed to come from the basement. She walked down stairs and found Two jacks. One on the ground and to the one hitting him with a piece of plywood. "JACK!" she turned to the one on the ground. Then to the one with the plywood. "Jack?" pretty soon the head of one of the jacks rolled down to her feet, "eek" slipped out of her mouth but not a big one. "don't worry Anna it's just robo-jack!" he said picking the head up. "robo jack?" she asked. " don't tell me that. That scared you?" he asked laughing. " I-I-I thought it was you." she found herself hugging him. Jack finally forgot, and started stroking her hair. Claire noticed that some watch was glowing under the pieces of metal. She let go of jack and went over to it. It was jacks mini detector watch (a/n: odd I know). She picked it up and showed it to jack. "so that's where it went!" he said and took it from her. " a shengong wu revealed itself" he turned to Claire, "I've got to go okay?" he said grabbing the tangle web comb. " wait jack! I want to go too!" she said angrily. "I do work for you don't I?" jack made a frustrated face and just signaled her to follow him.

**some where in Germany**

Everyone except Anna went to Germany after the shengong wu. " …it's called the imprisonment. it's a one-shot shengong wu! It works to trap one enemy. Only one and then it can no longer work. Dashi never used it. He had the puzzle box to trap wuya. And back then she was the only enemy. It has a sister sheng gong wu too." dojo said landing in a large field. Just then jack appeared and was running to an area that had nothing but a pile of rocks. "over there!" yelled Omi, but Kimiko ran towards it first. She and jack both grabbed the wu at the same time. "jack! I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! My star hanabi against your tangle web comb. A race across the field! First one to reach the wu wins!" she glared at jack. "all right!" jack answered. "Xiaolin showdown!" they both said at the same time.

The field widened and the grass grew higher. Claire stood there on one of the sides wide eyed, when Raimundo saw her. "hey! Is that some new ally of jack's? 'cause I doubt that it's his girlfriend." Raimundo whispered to clay. " I think so?" the big cowboy responded. "you think so what?" Raimundo asked stupidly. " Jacks new ally!"

**BUD: when are you going to let go of me?  
TIE: I don't know -still holding on-  
BUD: you're hurting me!  
TIE: it's going to take a lot to make me let go! Sorry for the chapter being so short I was in a hurry to update! Eep! R&R**


	10. all are just admiting!

**TIE: how sad you have to go bud!  
BUD: go? Where?  
TIE: somewhere very far away, and who knows when you'll be back, -packs all of buds things into a suit case-  
BUD: is it going to hurt me! -stares at tie-  
TIE: -hands the case to bud and pushes him out the door- I'm going to miss you! -hugs him- BUD: I will too…I thinks so. -walks away- TIE: -blows kisses- bye, bye! Okay! Thanks to all of the reviewers! I love you all!  
Oh and I haven't put up the disclaimer for a while so you know how it goes : "I don't own Xiaolin showdown!" blah!

* * *

**  
----- 

Raimundo and clay stared at the girl that had confusion printed on her face. "gong yi tam pi!" yelled both Jack and Kimiko. The showdown had started.

Jack and Kimiko started running as fast as they could. Jack shot the tangle web at Kimiko. Kimiko fell down all tied up. " come on Kimiko!" yelled Raimundo. Kimiko managed to free herself but jack was still ahead. "star hanabi!" jack caught on fire and started to run in circles. This gave Kimiko enough time to get ahead, and she did. She was steps away from the imprisonment, when she heard him coming. "hahaha!" laughed jack. Kimiko kept running an got the wu before jack. The field arranged back to normal size. "way to go!" Kimiko congratulated her! " well done partner!" said clay "good going girl! And on you birthday!" everyone stared at Raimundo. Kimiko wide eyed! She smiled and hugged Raimundo. "wha? Kimiko why are you hugging me?" Raimundo asked. Clay just shook hi head with disappointment." he didn't listen did he?" omi whispered to clay. "no he didn't. this isn't going to be pretty. There's going to be hearts broken." "hearts can be broken?" omi said dumbly. "oh Raimundo! I love you too!" was all Kimiko said all the way back to the temple. Not giving Raimundo a chance to explain the mistake. When Kimiko went to her room, Raimundo went to Anna who was still getting things ready. "hey Anna?" he walked up to her. "why did Kimiko say she loved me?" Anna dropped the clipboard she had in her hands. She tightened her fists, and clenched he teeth. " what did you tell her! Did you say 'happy birthday!'?" she looked him straight in the eye. "I might have." he told her making a Childs sorry face. "Raimundo! Didn't you listen! gah! Raimundo! Now she thinks you are in love with her! She's going to do- wait? No she won't she's in love with some guy in Tokyo! Raimundo all you have to do is tell her that it was all a misunderstanding!" she sighed and kissed him. After the kiss she stepped back and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." she whispered "it was and impulse" she looked at her shoes "don't worry." Raimundo grabbed Anna by the shoulders and kissed her Deeply. _"just forget"_ she remembered Raimundo's words. " I want to forget, I do" she told Raimundo breaking the kiss. "then forget." he told her holding her tightly. She smiled and continued her duties.

Everything was ready for Kimiko's party. The guest would be arriving soon. Anna was getting Kimiko ready for the surprise. "Happy birthday Kimiko!" Anna greeted her happily! "I know how you're into fashion so I got you this outfit." Anna held out a a beautiful pink gown, white dress shoes and gloves to go with it. We planned a formal event, for you!" Kimiko felt tears coming, she hugged her cousin. "thank you Anna! I have a surprise for you too! But I prefer to tell you at the party!" Kimiko hugged her once more. Anna walked out and went to change in her room. Raimundo and the others were getting dressed as well.

* * *

**TIE: please read and review! sorry so short!**


	11. lies and suspicion

**TIE: -sniff sniff- I feel so lonely… well, thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! -starts to sob- I miss you bud!  
STRANDE GIRL: bundle? Are you in here?-peeks through the door-  
TIE: -sniff- huh? Who's there? -turns to the girl- DINNIE!  
S.G.: -stiffly- it's Denise!  
TIE: Dinnie! It's been so long! -wipes away the tears-  
DINNIE: it'd Denise! Now where is my brother!  
TIE: who? Bud? Oh he's…somewhere out there in the world. But I've been so lonely! YOU! -hugs Dinnie- haven't you grown! Well on with story! Aren't you cute. **

**DINNIE: oy!

* * *

**

The guest soon began to arrive. Keiko being the first to arrive, was helping Kimiko. Everyone there looked gallant. All of the guys were wearing suits or tuxedoes, and the girls were wearing dresses and gowns that were elegant and glittery. No one felt out of place. Clay found a girl to start a very well founded conversation with, omi was surrounded by girls that were cooing him, and saying "how cute" and stuff like that. Raimundo was the only one who was too busy looking for Anna, while being followed by a mob of girls.

Anna was doing her hair she was almost finished and so was Kimiko. "so Anna, who's life been for you lately?" said Keiko zipping up Kimiko's dress. Anna turned to her slightly. Keiko and Anna never go along. " well it's been good I guess." Anna responded. " Have you found that special love of yours?" Keiko asked mockingly. Anna thought about Raimundo. But after a moment he--- came in to her mind. "yeah, I think." Anna said in a sad tone. Pretty soon, a knock was at the door. Luckily the girls were all dressed. "hey Anna? Are you in there?" It was Raimundo. Kimiko's eyes lightened up, "Raimundo! Oh! You came too see me!" Kimiko ran into his arms. "uh?" Anna gave Raimundo a : you-know-what-to-do kind of look. " Kimiko we need to talk." before Raimundo could say anymore one of Kimiko's guy friends said it was time to make an entrance. As they all left the room, Raimundo and Anna stayed behind. " hey? When we get to the party, let's dance eh?" he asked her giving her one of those Raimundo smiles. "after you talk to her 'Kay?" she told him and they walked out.

Kimiko was introduced like royalty. Right after the entrance she ran to Raimundo (a/n: yes ran!) " Raimundo!" she said in a jovial mood. "what did you want to talk about?" she hugged him and leaned in for a kiss. Raimundo backed away. "Kimiko, I'm not in love with you. It's a misunderstanding. All of the guys knew it was your birthday. I just didn't listen to Anna, when she said not to tell you or-" Raimundo stopped, to take a look at her, to see if she was crying. She wasn't. " he he…you actually believed me back when I said I loved you!" Kimiko said placing one hand at her hip. " yeah." Raimundo smiled "so no hard feelings?" he asked the Japanese girl. "no hard feelings don't worry."

Kimiko and Raimundo got back to the party. "okay, now will you dance with me?" Raimundo asked Anna putting one of those exhausted and annoyed faces. "I talked to her things are good." he said. "all right just one okay. Just stop nagging at me, you sound like a baby!" she snapped at him , and then gave him a light kiss. "I love you." Raimundo said holding her by her waist as they swayed back and forth. "I love you too." she had her hands around his neck. Just as Kimiko walked in, she saw Raimundo and Anna kissing. Kimiko's sadness, was now mixed with anger and jealousy. Her temper went to an edge. She walked in yelling. "Anna! Raimundo! What are you two doing?" at first they thought Kimiko was there to kill them. When they turned around and saw her smiling a, sigh of relief escaped both of them. "oh Kimiko you scared us!" Raimundo laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" she said smiling. "so how do you like your party? I tried to get a hold of that guy in Japan but I didn't find him. As if he never exited." Anna asked suspiciously. "Are you sure that that was his name?" Anna continued. "yep. I'm sure. His life is just very restricted that's all. He's difficult to find" Kimiko put up another one of her fake smiles. Anna read 'lies' and 'anger' from Kimiko's eyes. But of what? It was moments like this Anna wished to be more skilled. Raimundo still had one hand around Anna's waist. Kimiko just stared at his hand. They didn't seem to notice. " hey. Did you guys notice that bunch of girls following you around?" Kimiko asked changing the subject. " what girls?" Anna turned around. The mob of girls started to come closer and Raimundo to back away. Anna would have followed him but Kimiko held her back. "what do you think you're doing?" Kimiko said revealing her true feelings. Kimiko grabbed Anna's arm with a tight grip. " Kimiko! You're hurting me!" Anna said trying to brake away. "I-I'm sorry!" Kimiko let loose and began to cry. "I'm just imagining things that's all." Kimiko was trying to make herself think it was all a lie. She go to the point where she believed herself. "it's all right! You just have pressure on y our shoulders that's all. Let's get back to the party." Anna said joyfully. "eh..let's rescue Raimundo first."

**Jack spicer!**

"jack plase!"

"no! I said already fifty times! What don't you understand!" Jack was in a very unpleasant mood.

" JACK! What part don't 'you' understand! This is a great opportunity! They'll all be distracted with the party! It's our chance!" wuya screeched with anger.

" I've said at all ready! I have 'my' own business to attend okay!" jack responded in the same tone.

" pleeeease! Jack!" Claire pleaded putting upa n innocent face.

" what does this have to do with you?" jack scolded at the girl.

"I'm soooo bored! I want to do something! You're parents won't mind! I'm sure!" she still had that expression on.  
" I guess so." he said giving up. "but wuya has to stay! She's bad luck!" he said pointing at the hag.

" bad luck!" wuya stared at jack suspiciously.

"let's go" jack said and Claire grabbed her back pack. Soon they were off.

* * *

**DINNIE: okay we went through the whole chapter! Now will you tell me where he is!**

**TIE: honestly I don't know.**

**DINNIE: then well you tell me when he's coming back? -angrily puts up coiled fists-**

**TIE: -nervously- I-I don't know! Just calm down! Eep! Please review!**


	12. to kimiko's advantage and true feelings

TIE: where are you going Dinnie?  
DINNIE: far away from you! And to tell everyone that you kidnapped Bundle and then you lost him.  
TIE: I didn't lose him! I just send him away! And I kidnapped him because he was soooo adorable! And I was lonely!  
DINNIE: if you were so lonely then why did you send him away!  
-silence-  
DINNIE: -walks out the door- bye…kidnapper!  
TIE: bye bye Dinnie! -closes the door.  
Lets start the story..sniffsniff I feel so lonely! (again)

Anna was talking with some old friends, and Raimundo was dancing with Kimiko. And the other s were still caught up. As soon as all of Anna's friends (all girls) left. A guy came up to her. Kimiko felt Raimundo's grip on her waist tighten. " what's' wrong Rai?" Kimiko said gripping him as hard as he was with her. "that guy." he said, "who is he?" Raimundo jerked his head towards Anna and the mysterious guy. ' hmmm…Anna's old tutor. Raimundo's jealous. How should I use this to my advantage?' Kimiko's thoughts were making her feel brilliant. "so who is he?" Raimundo grip was tightening by each word he said. "well loosen your grip!" she exclaimed. "sorry" he let go. "that's Anna's boyfriend, Daniel. Well she calls him Danny." Kimiko turned around so Raimundo wouldn't see the great big smile on her face. "boyfriend?" poor Raimundo sounded heart broken. "yep! She says she they don't. but I think they have history." Kimiko said trying to act serious. "history? How? I was her first kiss. She said so!" Raimundo said rubbing his fingers over his lips as if that brought back the memory. "maybe she lied." Kimiko said bringing his hand down and holding it between her hands. "all I know is that. That guy over there is her boyfriend" she said leaning in towards him. But…he turned away. "Dammit." he said under his breath and left Kimiko there puckering up towards the empty place. Kimiko threw a small sound of frustration. "well at least he's going to cross her off the list." Kimiko grunted and found some girls to start a conversation with.

" So, Anna. You still single?" Danny said holding out a wine glass with punch or some sort of red liquid. "I don't know anymore to tell you the truth." she stared at the glass as if it was to disappear. "so no one to get jealous?" he stared at her. He misunderstood. The 'hmm' with 'uh-huh' so he took a small step towards her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Anna couldn't help but to blush. The only bad part was that Raimundo was only a few feet away. Trying to set things straight. His fury overwhelmed and ran of again

Well on his way to his room he bumped into a girl. "oh! I'm sorry" she said holding him by the shoulders . "are you okay?" she asked since he seemed a little drunk. Bumping into people, and mumbling under his breath and the occasional grunts. "huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." he said in an angry tone. When he looked up he couldn't help but smile. She was a beautiful girl. This one didn't make him blush though. She looked at him with a smile. "oh sorry. I've just had to much on my mind." he said apologizing for his attitude. "it's all right. You must be one of the guys that lives here." she said letting go of him. "he.. yeah I am. My name's Raimundo pedrosa." he said holding out his hand. She took it. " nice to meet you Raimundo. My name is Suko hanasaki." she said letting go of his hand. "you don't look Japanese." Raimundo put out that random question. Suko laughed and responded, "I'm not! I'm one of Anna's friends." they began to talk about each other as they walked back out to the party. " so no girlfriend huh?" she said taking a sip of her drink. "ah, I'm barely fresh out of the oven to the market." (a/n: sorry for the cheap metaphor thing, it's the best I came up with.) " oh, I'm sorry I…think?" she said nervously wondering who broke up with who. " yeah, things were just not working out, and I decided that we should part." Raimundo gave a big yawn and stretched his arms. "man I hate having to where this." he said taking off his jacket. "well I hate having to where this gown! I don't usually like to be so formal. I some how take it as an insult." she said smiling. "ditto." Raimundo gave her a quick nod. After they danced a couple hours it was time for every one to go to sleep. Raimundo and Anna didn't speak at all since the encounter with Kimiko.

With jack!

"jack it's already to late! The party is probably over!" Claire said in a voice of distress. "well who's idea was it to hog tie me and throw me into the trunk!" jack was hog tied in the middle of nowhere. With the weird thing they were using to get to the temple broken down with smoke coming out of the hood. " I was bored!" she shot back. "well look what your boredom brought us too! Now were in the middle of nowhere. I bet millions of miles from civilization! and you're not panicking." Claire went up to Jack and kneeled down next to him. Gave him a quick glance and then untied him. " jack why are you so weird?" she asked untying the boy. Jack only stared with a quizzical look. "why are you evil?" she asked another question. Jack opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He really didn't have a very good reason to be evil. He didn't know how he ended up evil. " why are you so hyp-" jack stopped as he saw Claire kneeled down crying silently. Untied he crawled over to her and sat down next to her. "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice. " nothing." she said in almost a whisper. " I don't even know why I'm crying." she started sobbing and placed her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack took out a tissue and wiped her tears. " you cold?" he asked rubbing his shoulders. Claire just nodded. " go inside and sit down while I try to fix it." jack showed that he had some manners and helped her up and led her to the 'thing' (a/n: I seriously don't know what to call the machine!) she got inside. Jack was taking out his tools and opened the hood and started to so some work. Claire with heavy sleep now tiered of crying fell asleep.

Jacks pov

When I went back to tell Claire that it was fixed and to ask her if she wanted to go either home or still wanted to raid the temple; I found her asleep. She had such an angelic look while asleep. In fact she always has an angelic expression, even though she can be very mischievous. One of these days I'm going to test her real evil.

Normal POV He sat next to her and removed the hair that was in her face. "Kimiko is nothing compared to you." he said in a whisper and gave her a light kiss. She made some movement, but stayed deeply asleep. Jack started the machine and they headed back home.

TIE: -sobbing- why! Why! Tell me why! Am I alone so lonely!  
Well thanks to those who have and are to review. I appreciate you all! They make my depressing and frightening day so..so..they fill it with JOY AND SUNSHINE! I love you all! -sob- tie! -yelps- I need a puppy! 


	13. anna's leaving

TIE: look I got a puppy! -shows a dog with a diaper- he has problems! BUD: I'm back!  
TIE: bud! -hugs tie-  
BUD: a puppy! Let me hold him. -tie hands bud the puppy-  
TIE: well thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all!…bud why is your arm wet?  
BUD: ooohh!

It was morning. Raimundo woke up with a killer head ache. Anna woke up happier than ever. "ooohh my head! Damn It!" Raimundo said walking to the bathroom. When he got there he saw a large line for the bathroom. "what the-" Raimundo stared. "good morning Raimundo!" said Suko, greeting him a big smile. She was still in her night gown. Coming at them was Kimiko red of anger. She calmed her self a few seconds before yelling out. "GOOD MORNING RAIMUNDO!!" she yelled into Raimundo's ears. "gah! Kimiko not so loud my head is killing me!" he said hold his head. " oh sorry" she responded in almost a whisper. At that moment all of last night went through Raimundo's head. He saw Anna that was sitting by the window. She had already changed outfits. Raimundo once again clenched his fist and walked towards her. Anna sensed him and turned around quickly as if surprised. "oh! Hey Raimundo. I haven't seen you in a while!" she said smiling happily, which made Raimundo angrier. "I know about you and Daniel! You lied to me!!" he said letting go of his anger. Anna's smile faded away. To make matters worst Daniel came up to Anna and put his arm around her. " hey Ann." he said with a great smile. "Ann, he calls you Ann!!" Raimundo said with his temper rising above the line. "Hey! Don't yell at her!" Raimundo turned to Daniel. Kimiko saw that he was about to throw a punch. "Rai, let it go. You two were not meant to be!" Kimiko whispered. " Raimundo I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about! What did you find out?" Said Anna trying to keep her calm. " wha- Don't play dumb! I know about you and Daniel! I know that he's your boyfriend! I saw that kiss!" Raimundo said yelling. They were lucky master Fung was on the opposite side of the temple grounds." what! Who told you that crap!" Anna was losing her temper. " Daniel is my old tutor! Who told you that I was going out with him?!" Raimundo turned to Kimiko. " I-I thought you were." Raimundo thrower her a quick glare and then marched of to his room. " Kimiko!" was what came out of the mouths of both Suko and Anna. Suko ran to find him. Anna went to her room and started to pack. Suko was talking to Raimundo about how it's okay to do what he just did. Kimiko ran into Anna's room. " why are you leaving?" asked Kimiko 'acting' concerned. "you think, that after what happened I'm going to stay! No! I'll just pay so that I can leave a couple days early!"

TIE: wheeee! Puppy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it was short again but I was in a hurry to update.  
BUD: please review!…-holds out puppy- oy! We need to get this thing potty trained!  
TIE: also tell me what kind a name you would want me to name the puppy! 


	14. jack and claire and the return of leo

**TIE: well since the last chapter had no jack or Claire in it that's what this one is entirely about. Except with a little bit of the Xiaolin warriors.**

**BUD: we have to be fair.-dog bites bud- AAHHHHHH! YOU LIT-!**

**TIE: Bundle! You can't blame everything on the poor puppy!**

**BUD: -mumble mumble- well thanks for the reviews!**

**TIE: well I do love you all!

* * *

**

Claire woke up in her bedroom. She took a look at the clock and gave a loud gasp. "it's 1 o'clock!" she jumped out of bed grabbed some clothes and ran into the shower. She was finishing putting on her shoes when jack Knocked at the door. " you're finally up." he sounded sad. " what's wrong Jack? Are you mad because of what happened yesterday? I didn't mean to tie you up and stuff, but I was really bored and thought we might have fun an-" jack stopped her. " you're leaving, aren't you?" Claire looked at him stupefied hadn't jack known that she was only there temporarily, she was an exchange student. She was only; 15? " jack of course I'm leaving! I leave on…oh!" Claire had completely forgotten that she'd leave back to Texas the next day. Sadness overwhelmed her too. "I forgot" was all she said. "I guess you're going to start packing, huh?" jack starred at the wooden floor. " I should" jack didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room and headed to his 'evil layer'. wuya was waiting for him. "what's wrong with you jack! Where have you been a new; shen gong wu just revealed itself!" the hag said not caring for what jack was feeling. " let's go" he said in a down voice. Right then Claire walked in. "jack your watch was beeping again!" she saw jack getting into the 'machine'. "I want to go too!" she pushed wuya aside and sat in between them. Jack gave her a big smile. She gave him one of her smiles in return. Wuya just rolled her eyes.

They arrived at Wisconsin. It smelled like milk and cheese. " Wisconsin. Not far from home" said Claire, afterwards she mentally slapped her forehead; for bringing home up. Claire walked behind Jack. They were in a large field, with cows. At the moment the warriors appeared. " well look at who showed up." said Raimundo still a little mad, from the event. Anna was with them. Only because Kimiko said it was the last time they would have time to spend with each other; since Anna left the next morning. " Happy late birthday Kimiko." said jack giving her a semi-sweet smile. _'he knew about it too!?'_ Kimiko thought. " oy! The shengong wu is that way!" dojo said pointing towards a cow "inside a cow?" asked omi. "it's the horn of a cow!" yelled dojo pointing a t a specific cow. "it's that one!" Raimundo ran towards the shengong wu. Jack ran to it too, but there was a third person. All three grabbed the shengong wu at the same time. " who are you?" yelled both Raimundo and Jack. " Leonardo. Don't ask anymore and let's get this showdown started!" He said. Raimundo and Leonardo were about to tell out the usual, when jack stopped them. "hey! Do you have shengong wu?" Leonardo, gave a dark grin and said, "I've got the reversing mirror." with that they started.

They were riding…cows, yes cows. It was a race. Each was on top of a cow. "what kind of showdown is this Spicer!?" yelled out Raimundo. "whatever." was jack's response. Jack gave a quick glance at Claire, who was jumping and yelling, "go jack!" which made him blush. The three guys yelled out, gong yi tam pi!" and the showdown began. Jack was in the lead. His sheng gong wu didn't have very much use at the moment. Pretty soon Raimundo was in the lead. (a/n: can you imagine racing cows with the guys on top of them!) almost at the finish line, Leonardo passed Raimundo and won the showdown. Raimundo and jack fell of the cows. Leonardo came up to them. The warriors, jack and , Claire stood there. "hey any of you know Anna DiCamill?" he asked them. "Kimiko, Raimundo; clay, and omi; nodded 'yes'. "tell her that Leonardo is back. And he's alive." he said that and disappeared when everyone blinked. " Leonardo." Kimiko said with a shocking expression. " Anna's boyfriend!" she grabbed Raimundo "he's a live!"

"Kimiko stop it! You already made fool of me, with that same joke!" Raimundo said pulling away.

"but it's not a joke! Leonardo is supposed to be DEAD!" she said starting to cry!  
They all boarded dojo and left. Claire and jack, walked to the machine.

"you lost again." said wuya in a grim voice.

" yep. I did. Surprised you?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Later at the Spicer's

Claire was packing. She was almost finished. She sat down on tight bed, next to the suitcase. " you're ready?" said jack, giving Claire a startle. " sadly" she mumbled. " uh Claire. I want to tell you something." jack paused and took a deep breath. " I love you!" jack closed his eye tight. " I really do! And I'm going to miss you!" he grabbed Claire and kissed her. Claire didn't know what to do. So she responded to the kiss. He pulled away. "I LOVE YOU!" He started yelling. " I love you too jack." were the words that came out of her mouth. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" she jumped into jacks arms and kissed again. " don't leave me" jack whispered.

* * *

**TIE: thank you! And too MelOta who gave me the puppy! -puppy licks tie's face-  
BUD: that thing is torture!  
TIE: but he's sooooo cute!**


	15. don't let go

**TIE: - dances with the dog.- doggie! Doggie!  
BUD: - moping the floor- why do I have to clean up that things mess?! TIE: 'cause your name was drawn out of the hat!  
BUD: my name is the only name in that hat!  
TIE: nobody said life was fair. Well thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate you all**!

* * *

Spicer

Claire finished putting her suit cases inside the car. Jack helped her. He was the one driving her to the airport since, his parents weren't back yet. They both got inside the car, and jack started it. The whole trip to the air port was silent. I t was dead quiet. At least it seemed that way. He helped her out when they go there. Everything was ready, and they still said nothing. Until Claire said, "I'm going to miss you." jack stared blankly. But eventually said, "I am too." he gave her a kiss. They announced her flight number, and that it was time to board. They stood up, and hugged, and jack gave her one last kiss, before saying good bye. He watched her board the plane. He stayed there after the plane had already left. After one hour, he finally left for home. It seemed kind of quiet. He went into the guest room, and stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, until he decided to go to sleep.

**Xiaolin temple!**

Anna finished packing, when Kimiko came running in. " a- Anna! He's alive!" Anna turned around and gave her a stupid stare. "whose back?" Kimiko was till panting. "Leonardo! That one guy… you… go… out with.." Kimiko fell to the ground. Some of her friends saw and came to help Anna. "Kimiko? Kimiko!" Kimiko woke up. "oh thank god! What happened?"

" eh? Ah! Anna! He's alive! Leonardo is. ALIVE!!"

Anna stood up. She had a blank expression on her face. Like she didn't know what to feel. "what?" she asked with weariness in her voice. " he told us to give you the message! He's alive!" Kimiko stood up as well. " Kimiko! Don't play games! He's dead! The dead are dead! Not alive! That would mean they aren't dead! And he's DEAD!" Anna grew impatient. She had replaced the blank expression with anger. Kimiko thought for a second. "magic. You said that Leonardo was an incredible fighter. With strengths of the unthinkable! Maybe chase young has him as his apprentice or-"

"don't talk like that Kimiko! He had a good heart! They played a joke on you, and me! He is DEAD! Okay!" Anna coiled up her fist in anger. " yeah, you're probably right. The dead are dead." Anna picked up her suitcases and her backpack. "bye, Kimiko." and the two girls hugged.

Anna walked out, to the meditation hall. She said goodbye to Master Fung. Who was trying to convince her to stay. Anna didn't say anything about the incident.

Anna said good bye to everybody, except to Raimundo. She was angry and didn't want to see him. As the ALL walked Anna to the gate. A shadow appeared. At first the others didn't know what it was. Anna immediately sensed, someone she knew. "no, can it?" Anna step forward to see if she was correct. "Kimiko wasn't lying." the shadow stepped forward and Anna's eyes widened. She tried to make herself go forward, but her legs did the opposite. Anna backed away. Faster and faster. Pretty soon she was running, as if she was afraid. Kimiko ran after her. "I'm sorry Kimiko! I didn't believe you." Anna sat down in the corner of the room she was sleeping in, she sat in with her knees to her chest. position. " how? How?" tears started to run down her cheeks as the memories of the last words he had said to her came back.

_Flash-back_

_" Anna. Please! Swear! Swear that you won't love anybody but me!" Leonardo lay in the hospitals bed._

_" Leonardo! You're wasting your energy! Please just go to sleep!" Anna started to cry silently._

_" you want me to die! You probably have someone waiting for you outside right now!" the doctors started to come in._

_"no! don't say that! I love you!"_

_"then promise! Say that you will never! Marry anyone! That you won't look at anybody, more than just a friend.! Promise!" his grip on the girl stiffened._

_" I promise." the doctors rushed her out of the room. Minutes later, he was dead._

_-end flash back-_

" Anna? Are you all right?" Kimiko asked with great concern in her voice. Some sort of energy filled Anna. She felt stronger. She stood up and said, "let's go and make sure"  
When they got back to the field nobody was there. Anna walked to the exact spot where she had seen him. "_where'd he go? Was he even here?" _she thought. She didn't notice when Raimundo came and grabbed her shoulder. "Ah!" Anna screamed an turned around to see Raimundo. " What's wrong?" he grabbed her wrist. "You're going to miss your flight." he said trying to sound as he cared. "Some things are more important right now." she paused a moment and continued. "did you see him? Was Leonardo really here? Raimundo I need to know!" she couldn't help to start crying. Her heart felt filled with guilt. But of what? "yeah he was. You know him don't you?" he stopped and took a deep breath. "why did you run away from him!" Raimundo tightened his grip on her. Making the memories return. She tried to get away but he pulled her back in. they were inches apart. "it doesn't concern you!" she whispered loudly. The stood there in that same position for about a minute. when someone called out her name. it was a male. Not one of the guys from there, but someone only Anna could recognize immediately. Leonardo. "Let go of her!" he yelled. Anna's first instinct was to hug Raimundo, but she put herself to think. '_if I hug him, if I don't get away from him, Leo will hurt Raimundo. That's the last thing I want.'_ but Raimundo wouldn't let go. Anna saw a determined look in his face. But determined to do what? Anna's head felt like there was a storm in it. It began to rain heavily. She was glad in a way. That way they wouldn't see her tears. She grabbed on to Raimundo. "who are you?!" yelled Raimundo. " the question is who are you. And why are holding Anna." Raimundo looked at Anna. "what does he mean?" he whispered. "let go of me or he will kills us both!" she responded in a weary voice. Raimundo could tell she was frightened, and had been crying. "please. I don't want you to get hurt." Raimundo felt pleased and yet angry. Pleased that she cared for him, but angry for under estimating his abilities. The rain made strands of his hair come in front of his face, covering part of his right eye. He smiled and said "I'm not letting go."

* * *

**TIE: 'kay Bud. Just buy the diapers and the mild, and the kibble!**

**BUD: all right I'll be back later. And don't lock me out! -grabs jacket and leaves-**

**-minutes later-**

**DINNIE: bud? Bundle? You here?**

**TIE: Dinnie! You're back! Look at my puppy! -tie hold up puppy-**

**DINNIE: cute. Is bundle here? -looks around-**

**TIE: nop! He left! -doesn't realize what Denise is asking-**

**DINNIE: but they send me here! Arg! I guess I'll keep looking! Bye!**

**TIE: -busy playing with puppy- huh? Oh bye Dinnie!  
-minutes later-**

**BUD: okay here's everything you asked for. Did anybody call or come? I haven't seen my sister in a while.**

**TIE: -still busy and entertained- huh? -takes a guess, not listening- um…no!**

**BUD: okay? Well everybody please review. When people don't review she tends to cry.**

**TIE: no I don't!**


	16. having to deny him

**TIE: I feel so loved! -hugs herself-  
BUD: stop hugging yourself…it's creepy.  
TIE: thank you to those who have reviewed.**

**-some one enter the room-**

**DINNIE: bundle! -hugs bundle BUD: where have you been!  
DINNIE: I came here about a couple of days ago, and SHE said you weren't here! I've been running like a mad person for the last couple of weeks! BUD and DINNIE: -glare at tie, whose eating ice cream-  
TIE: what? You weren't here! You were at the store! -puppy eats ice cream- wah!! My ice cream!  
BUD: sigh please read, and review…remember Tietum doesn't own Xiaolin showdown, but sadly she owns me.  
DINNIE- -gasp- she does?!

* * *

**

"let go of her!" the rain hit harder. "Raimundo please let go of me!" Anna whispered to Raimundo, but he shook his head and yelled to Leonardo, "why? Why should I let go of her!?" Raimundo held tighter on to Anna, hurting her. The rain slowed down, "because she swore to love none but me!" Raimundo let his grip on Anna loosen. " is that what you wanted to forget?" he asked her. Anna just gave a small nod. " that's why it couldn't be. " she said crying. She took advantage of Raimundo finally letting go that she ran. "Anna!" Raimundo yelled. Leonardo was already after her. the two disappeared. Then appeared Anna. "Raimundo!" she yelled. His reflex was to turn around. He managed to catch Leonardo's foot, before it hit him. " nobody is going to take her away from me!" Leonardo's eyes were glowing red. Raimundo started throwing punches and kicks. Leo, dodged them all with great ease. the wet floor didn't make it easy either. Raimundo finally threw one hard enough to throw him to the wall. Leo stood up, and laughed. Raimundo had his stance and looked ready for just about anything. Leonardo walked, to be only a feet away from Raimundo. Raimundo threw another punch, but he caught it. He caught it , and threw Raimundo to the wall, the same way Raimundo had done with Leonardo, but with greater force. Raimundo laid on the ground, and Anna gave a loud gasp. "Raimundo" she whispered to herself. Leonardo, kicked, him in the stomach. Raimundo was on his hands and knees, looking down coughing blood, like it was water. Leonardo picked Raimundo up by the collar, he was going to throw him into the river. 'he'll drown!' Anna thought. "let him go Leonardo! I'll do whatever you want me to do!" you could hear serenity in her voice, when in the inside she felt as if she was dying slowly. Leonardo let Raimundo drop. Kimiko ran to him. Anna lowered her head, as Leo approached her. "first of all tell me, do you love him? And be careful of what you answer." Anna looked at Raimundo, who was looking at her. "no, I don't love him. I love you!" she seemed firm and stiff. She made it sound like it was the truth, when it wasn't. she knew that she was in love with Raimundo. Not the same feeling she once had for Leonardo, but something a lot more sincere, with less fear, and stronger. "I love you." she said looking up to Leonardo. "that's why I promised, remember?" the serenity left. She was talking fast, she was anxious to leave. She felt as she was suffocating…she passed out.

Anna opened her eyes. Sitting next to her were Raimundo, and Kimiko. She blinked for a moment, then sat up. "where is Leonardo? Is he…gone? Was he even here?" she said to no one in particular. "He's outside." Raimundo answered. "oh my! Raimundo, are you better?" she said placing her hand on his cheek. "yeah, been better though." he took her hand away from him. " why did you deny me? Is it true that you don't love me anymore? If it's because of the fight I'm sorry." Raimundo said to Anna forgetting that Kimiko was there." I'll leave you two to talk." she said and walked out of the room. After she was gone Anna answered Raimundo's question, "if I didn't deny you, he would have killed you. I don't want that." she started to cry again. " I bet you've cried more these past weeks than you ever will in all of your life." he said wiping away her tears with a handkerchief. " who knows." was all she said and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**TIE: as you can see it's almost the end. -hugs puppy-  
BUD: which means I'll be free right?  
TIE: who knows we might go on vacation!  
BUD: not if it's one of your weirdo places. Your brother says that someone…mostly him gets hurt TIE: sure…true, but he won't be there to get hurt.  
BUD: which means I'll be the one to…oh! Forget it!  
TIE: okay! Well review please!**


	17. if we were once friends, semifinal

**TIE: -crying and hugging bud, and Dinnie and puppy- I won't see you anymore!  
BUD & DINNIE: and this is bad? It's like Christmas! TIE: -ignoring the comment- I'll makes things work! I'll hide you in my closet if necessary! Puppy jumps bites bud-  
BUD: OW! Tie! Are you sure that, that thing doesn't have rabies?  
TIE: don't worry he has his shots. Oh and bud…you need to change the diaper again! BUD: again! This is the 40th time today…not counting the times he wasn't wearing the diaper. Maybe he has some disease or something.  
TIE: well here is the semi-final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to review!

* * *

**

Anna found herself in the meditation garden, sitting alone. "let's go." Anna was startled by the strange voice that she nearly jumped. When she turned around it was Leo. " go? Where?"

"home. Then I'll ask for your hand, and we will get married." he said in a cold stale voice. "my Mother, won't accept it." she said smiling. "it doesn't matter. It's more of a notification, to let her know that we are getting married. Now get your things, I don't want to waist time." and he turned around. " wait, before we leave; how did you come back to life? Were you really dead?" but he didn't answer Anna he just signaled her to come.

Anna, grabbed her backpack. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anybody, but her cousin. " Anna, I'm sorry. If we were once friends, please forgive me."

"Kimiko, I don't see what I why I need to forgive you?" she said, giving Kimiko one of her fake quizzical looks. "if it is anything, I ask you to forgive me!" Kimiko smiled and the two girls hugged. " tell everyone I said bye. And thanks them for their efforts." Anna then disappeared out.

Anna walked out where she saw Leonardo waiting for her. "it was about time." he said to her. "I was saying goodbye to my cousin."

Kimiko gathered everyone up, to tell them the news. "…she said good bye, and thank you." Raimundo looked at the ground. "did she say where she was going?" master Fung asked. "no, master. I suppose that hey are getting married. But I don't think that man is safe, to be alone with. He was dead, and now he almost killed Raimundo!" she said turning to him. "…but she did say she loved him." Raimundo stared at Kimiko's words. _'I guess she doesn't know she was lying. Anna must be a good actress'_ Raimundo thought to himself. " who knows when we will see her again." clay said placing a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "why did she not say good bye to us all?" omi asked. "he was watching her, and she didn't have much time." Kimiko patted the small bald head of his. "Kimiko, please do not tap my head."

"why not?"

" it makes me feel small." omi mumbled.

Soon they all went to do their usual 'routine' for the day. Kimiko went to check on Raimundo. " how are you feeling Rai?" she asked from the door way" still little sore, but better." Kimiko went and sat at his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder. And Raimundo grabbed it. "thank you Kimiko, for always being with me." Kimiko felt guilt, mixed with pleasure. Before she knew it her lips, and Raimundo's were together. Kissed lasted for about a minute. Then Raimundo, broke the kiss. They sat in silence. Kimiko blushed.

* * *

**BUD: Raimundo is fickle.  
TIE: …-glares at bud-  
BUD: what?! He is.  
TIE: please review, for those who want to know what happened to jack, read the next chapter, it's and epilouge. -hugs puppy- -puppy grlows at bud- DINNIE: -in whisper- think the dog doesn't like you.**


	18. three years past, and the end!

**TIE: -sobs- it's here! It's the end! BUD: does this mean I get to go home? TIE: -still sobing and hugging the puppy- no!  
BUD: -groans- well this chapter is about what happens after the whole story happense!  
TIE: so, since this is the last chapter please..review!

* * *

**

Three years passed. With jack

Jack spent every summer of those three years with Claire. Either Claire came, or jack went. Their love grew and they even made plans of getting married. Jack still went to few of the showdowns but as it became scrace, he didn't go at all. He eventually got rid of wuya. When they weren't together, they always stayed in contact.

With Anna and Leo.

Anna, was unhappy with husband. After she graduated, she had planned to go to college and follow her plans of having a career. As soon as she had her diploma in her hands, leo took her away to Vietnam. Leonardo was never there. Yet he knew everything she did. She had no sort of communication. even if she lived a comfortable life, she was very unhappy. "hello, miss DiCamill." said a vietnamese maid. " hello, bian. Is everything allright?" Anna's hair hair had grown, and was no longer in a ponytail. Her skin was pale, and the light in her eyes had disappeared. Yet her beauty remained. "miss DiCamill, there is someone who wants to see you." said the maid. " have they spoken with Leonardo?" Anna asked in an inquisitive voice. "No, she has not spoken with the master. She says she only wants to speak with you; miss DiCamill." Anna who was now filled for curiosity, wondered, why would anyone come to her without speaking to Leo? Everyone knew it was forbidden, to speak with her, without the permission of the master. "Bian, did she tell you her name?" Anna wondered. " she said her name was Cais." "just Cais?" "yes, mis Dicamill." after that was said, Anna followed the maid to where Cais was waiting for her. When they arrived to the main hall, a little girl was waiting for Anna. "That is her." whispered the maid and walked away. "m-may I help -you?" Anna didn't know why but she was afraid of the child. Cais had: blond waivy hair, that was held in two ponytails. Her eyes were golden, brown; her skin was a peach color. She wore a white dress that ended ant her knees, and on top of it a white cloak, that was tied with a bow, and a bell. She seemed so inocent, like an angel, yet Anna was still afraid. " Hello, anna." said Cais, in an soft, childish voice. " Who are you?" asked anna. "As you know my name is Cais. I come from far away, to see you," Cais paused for a moment. "oh! Bian!" she called to her servant. " but you are so young. Do you have parents?" the maid came running in. "yes miss Di Camill?" "Bian prepare a meal for the child, please." the maid nodded and left. "I am an orpahan." cais lowered her head as she spoke. "oh, I'm sorry. May I know where you come from?" anna lowered down to eye level with the girl. "where I come from is not important, I am here to speak with you!" cais voice showed serenity, she seemed to be much to mature for a child her age. " how old are you?" Anna asked, standing back up. Cais sighed and said, "3,231 years old." Anna was taken back. 'how can a child like her be that old. "I am a messenger, from a race of people who are mystical. Since I was a child I was told that I had to help those in need. That is what I do." just then th maid came back in. "the meal is ready." she said. Anna and the child walked into the dinning room. There placed for them was a banquet. With fruits of all sorts, pastries, vegetables, so much it covered the table. Anna and the Cais sat across from each other. Th child ate as she please, until she was filled with sate. "thank you anna." she stood up. " how do you know my name?" anna asked randomly. "everyone in the land knows of you. They speak of how unhappy you are." Anna bowed her head, and said, " yes I am unhappy, how I miss my family and friends." 'how I miss Raimundo' she added to herself. " you brought this to yourself, when trying to protect him…didn't you?" Cais said. " How do you know?" Anna asked still trying to bring herself to believe. "I am mystical. Your eyes tell me so." Cais turned around, to face the window. " I used to be able to read peoples eyes." Anna whispered to no one. "I will help you Anna. You are paying for something, that deserves to be rewarded." Cais began to glow. She started to float in the air. " take this black cloak with you. It is like armore, it will also help you not be seen by that monster of Leonardo!" wings sprouted from Cais's back. 'what is happening to her!?' anna thought to herself. "take this stone with you, it will heal you from any pain," Cais handed Anna a star shapped stone. The stone was a pendant, a Chinese lapislazuli, in the shape of a star. When ana looked up from the pendant, Cais was gone. Just her voice was heard. " leave before nightfall. Get out of this country as soon as you can. Find people who will help you hide, if the pendant glows, the person is not to trust." after Cais's voice was gone Anna put on the cloack, grabbed a small sack of food and ran out the door.

At the Xiaolin temple

" so?…" asked Raimundo. " it's, positive" Kimiko smiled as she gave her love the news. Raimundo smiled, stood up; and hugged Kimiko. " oh, Kimiko! A baby! A baby!" Raimundo exclaimed " yeah, Rai. Our baby." Kimiko smiled. Over the years, Raimundo, developed feelings for Kimiko. Yes, they were strong feelings, but it wasn't love. Not what he had felt with Anna. Even though he was with Kimiko now, he still thought about Anna often. Raimundo changed. he traded his care-free ways, for maturity and wisdom. He took hias post as a shoku warrior seriously. He was now going to be a father. As for Kimiko, she too didn't stop thinking about Anna. The first year she was with Raimundo, she felt extremely guilty, but the guilt was then replaced by concern and worry, for her younger cousin. She still loved Raimundo with extreem passion, even if she knew that he didn't love her truly.

Back with anna.

Anna walked through the alley ways, hiding in the shadows. Her pendant glowing constantly. Anna got to the rice fields. She took of the hood of her cloak. The sun was gone and the moon shone brightly. She looked for any kind of shelter. After a few minutes of searching for shelter and finding none, she began to walk again. After half an hour of walking she saw some one coming towards her. She consulted the pendant to see if he was someone to trust. The star didn't glow. "Excuse me! Miss! Are you lost?" shouted the silouett from the shadows. " yes!" Anna shouted back. The figure was now infron of Anna. He was a male. "bonjure mademoiselle. You said you were lost?" Anna stared at him blankly, then at her hand. Her wedding rong was gone. " well, no not really. I'm on my way out of Vietnam, and I need somewhere to spend the night." the man gave her a care free smile. The smile reminded her of Raimundo. "how odd? I'm on my way out of the country aswell. I'm going back to my home, in france." said the man. He didn't look much older than Anna, maybe eighteen. He had black hair, and pale skin that it practically glowed. " France? You're from France? I am French as well" Anna said. "yes. I was taken prisoner years ago, when I was seventeen. Someone I thought a friend, ended up having a heart filled with hatred. When I tried to bring him to reason, he brought me hear and held me prisoner, I became his servant." the man opened up to Anna, as if they had known each other all of their lives. " How our lives are alike. I know how it feels to be locked up as a prisoner. It has been so long since I've seen the moon and stars." she said looking up. "what is your name monsieur?" Anna looked at the man. "Jean, (john) Ciclait. What is your name?" anna looked at him, she knew she could trust him. " My name is Anna, Tohomiko." She told him. "Well miss Tohomiko, why don't we go to the small camp site, I have not far." Jean held out his hand. " thank you." Anna said with gratitude, and took his hand. They walked to where there was a small fire. Jean told Anna to sit down. "it's not safe for a beautiful young lady, to roam around in the woods alone." Anna blushed at his words. "alas I am thankful, for other wise, I would not have met you." he turned to anna and smiled. "I'm thankful too" she smiled back. "well we must rest. If we want to get farther tomorrow. north Vietnam isn't that big, but still. May I ask where you are going?" jean asked as he made a small bed out of a blanket for Anna. Anna thought for a while. "China." she said. " China? Why on earth would a French Maiden want to go to a place so far from home?" he started to asemble his own bed. "my Cousin is there. And If I go to France, that is the first place where he will look." she said laying down. "He?" Anna stared at Jean. "I know I am very curiouse, but I can't help it." he smiled. "he, is Leonardo, DiCamill. He was my husband, and by law he still is." Anna was almost talking in a whisper. "oh," Jean said quietly, ten continued, "do you have kids?" he asked trying to sound enthusiastic. "NO! thank God no. I wouldn't want to have anything that united me to that man, other than that piece of paper." anna said sitting up. "are you married?" she asked him. "no, I've never been in love. Not yet , that is. When I get married I want to have a big family!" Jean expanded his arms as he spoke. "how do you plan to get to france?" Anna said getting uncomfortable with the conversation . Jean thought for a moment, "I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought this through as thoroughly as I thought." ann layed back down. "Why don't you come with me? I'll probably be headed to France after I see my cousin." Jean layed down, "you wouldn't mind?" anna looked at Jean and said, "no I wouldn't. I think we'd be good off together." there was a momen tof scilence. "how will we get to China?" Anna smiled and said, "first, let's get out of Vietnam!" they exchanged looks, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Anna woke up first. She took of her cloak, which then revealed how hungry she was. She took out the small bag with food she had brought and made breakfast for both her and her knew companion. "How did you sleep? I'mm sure it wasn't how you must be used to but , it's as much as you can do whene you're on the run." he sat down across from anna. "It was the best sleep I've had in years!" she smiled. " what's with the cloak?" he asked pointing to the cloak. " it helps me be unseen from Leonardo." she said takinfg a bite of her bread. "then why did you take it off?" he asked. Anna lowered her head and blushing, she said in a lmost a whisper, "I bathed in the river." he stiffened for a moment and then siad, "there's a river near?" anna looked up. "yes! Down farther east!" she said happy yet confused. "if we follow the river up north, we'll get out of here faster!that way we won't have to walk in circles in the fields, and later on in the forest!" anna stared expressionless, before catching on. "yes, you're right!" he sat back down with a smile on his face and started to eat. After finishing breakfast, Anna picked up, and Jean packed up the camp. "ready to go?" asked Anna. "I think I am." she put on her cloak and pendant and started off with jean.

They followed the river all the way up north. Stopping few times to rest. "don't you ever get teired?" he asked rubbing his legs. " the pendant relieves me of all pain." she said taking out some water for him. Anna had regained her tan color quickly, she felt well and happy being under the rays of the sun again. Her eyes had that special shine again. " you have very beautiful eyes." Jeans said looking stupid. "thank you." anna said shyly. Jean leaned in for a kiss. Anna closed her eyes, soon their lips were touching. Then they both opened their eyes, Anna's pendant was glowing. "what's happening?" Jean asked. Anna turned around and saw a man and a woman that came towards them. "hurry! Let's go! They are not people we can trust" she looked at the two pople for a moment and her eyes widened. _'Leonardo's head guards!'_ she thought. She grabbed his hand and started to run. She put up her hood. To the guards she becam invisible, their thoughts were taken away. And they stood there stupidly, confused. Anna, stopped running when she couldn't see them anymore. "Why are we running?" Jean dropped to the ground. "That couple, is Leonardo's best team. He must have sent them on my search." she layed down next to him. "I thought the cloak protected you?" jean said stroking Anna's hair. "I don't know what happened." Anna yawned and fell asleep.

When anna woke up she was by herself. She sat up quickly. "Jean! Where are you?!" anna felt anxious, and breathless. "I'm right here miss Tohomiko! Don't worry, I found a way to get to china. A little girl says that she can take us closest to the Xiaolin temple, from there we would have to move on our own," he helped Anna up. "the Xiaolin temple? Where the order of the Ancient Xiaolin dragons, is held?" she stepped closer to Jean. "she said something like that. She's waiting for us!" he grabbed anna's hand. It was his turn to dragg her around. They walked down west, into the middle of the forest. There near some trees sat a small girl, with a white cloak, but with the hood over her. "Are we ready? I assume you want to get there as soon as possible, no anna?" the child said turning to Anna. Anna couldn't see the childs face, buit the voice, it struck the same fear into her; as Cais had done. "yes, we do." responded Anna. The child's cloak turned red, and a a heavy need for sleep fell upon the two runaways.

When Anna woke up she was in a room. A small cubicle, like room. She was on a mat. She thought for a moment, _'where have I seen this same room? Where?'_ she sat up, and into the room came Kimiko. "Kimiko!" Anna sqeeled with glee. "oh! Kimiko, you don't know how happy I am to finaly see you!" the two girls hugged. "how on earth did I get here!?" Anna was now crying. Kimiko let go. "A man, and a little girl brought you here when you were unconscious. He left you a note, here." Kimiko took out the note. It read

_' Anna,_

_It was a wonderful time that we spent in our small adventure. I didn't want to leave your side, when you wouldn't wake up, but the Girl , claimed to be your cousin, I hope you are safe. I also hope to see you in France sometime. I would really like us to get to know one a another better._

_see you soon,_

_J.C.'_

"are you two going out or something?" Kimiko asked. Anna gave her a small glare. "you read it didn't you?" Kimiko smiled, "I had to know what you were up to. Did you runaway from Leo?" Anna nodded yes, "it was like a prison there! I hated it, I was so unhappy." Kimiko was about to say something when Raimundo walked in. at the moment there was a deadly silence, one that Kimiko broke out of jealousy. "Well other things have happened too! I'm pregnant! With Raimundo's Baby!" anna felt her heart sink in, she felt tears coming, she held them back. "congratulations." she managed to say. Raimundo remained expression less. "Kimiko, I don't think it was best to drop something like that on her!" he whispered. "thank you" Kimiko said quietly and ashamed. "Kimiko, I want to leave to france as soon As possible. I want to start my carrer, and I want to find Jean. I didn't get the chance to thank him." she said. To Kimiko this felt like some sort of relieve. "Allright. I'll get you a flight," Kimiko was about to leave the room, "and some cloaths please?" Kimiko smiled and gave her a 'yes' this left Raimundo and Anna alone. "make her happy okay?" Anna said. "I will." hae responded, and left. Anna burst into tears after that.

Hours later Kimiko came in with cloaths. "I got you reservations for today, for about in two hours." she said handing her the cloaths. "thank you. I hope you are happy with Raimundo Kimiko, I'm saying it with all of my heart." the girls hugged. "thank you" Kimiko Kimiko said. "now coem one or else we'll be late."

**TIE: well…  
BUD: that's it. You just finished your first fan fiction.  
TIE: I hope everyone liked it.  
BUD: I did! -hugs tie-  
TIE: thanks! -hugs bud harder- well I would like to thank my loyal reviewers! Those who stuck with me to the end! And my brother, nene-kun who gave me brilliant ideas, so that I could go on!**


End file.
